


butcher with a smile (cut me farther)

by snitches_get_stitches



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violent Sex, he says it like... twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitches_get_stitches/pseuds/snitches_get_stitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it isn't josh who needs this. it's tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butcher with a smile (cut me farther)

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!!! i wrote like 10 pages of hardcore bdsm!!! i didnt even proofread!!! i!! hate!!! myself!!!
> 
> the aftercare is cute tho ngl
> 
> uhhh trigger warnings for objectification i guess??? read the tags

Tyler might've had the air of an eight-year-old and a prominent lisp, but he was _far_ from innocent.

 

He was actually pretty fucking filthy--Josh was shocked when he found out the kind of stuff Tyler was into, deeply fucked-up levels of power play and kink that Josh hadn't exactly planned to venture into ever, but it wasn't until Josh actually had Tyler in his bed did he realize how desperately Tyler actually _needed_ this. This wasn't some weird, dirty way of dealing with daddy issues or a bad past relationship; he just needed to have his mind completely turned off, shut down, unable to do all the poisonous overthinking that he was usually renowned for, and the only real way for Tyler to achieve this was to be locked in a state of sexual stupor and sensory overload so he was literally incapable of processing anything else--let alone the meaning of life and whether he should keep living. Sex was his reset button; it was his way to let go of all his anxieties and stresses all in one night, to just let go and let someone else take charge and have complete power over his mind and body.

 

Josh was _more_ than happy to be that someone.

 

They barely made it back to their shared bedroom after coming back from an interview before Josh was slamming Tyler against the door, hard, and kissing him with all his might, one hand on his throat, not pressing hard enough to really hinder Tyler's breathing, but just enough to be a threat, to assert control. Tyler whined, body spasming beneath Josh's, and let Josh's tongue assault his mouth, not even fighting for dominance, just letting his mouth open helplessly underneath Josh's own, moaning.

 

Josh pulled away, suddenly, shoving Tyler into the door by his throat again, feeling the delicate skin beneath his palm move as Tyler swallowed. "Strip, slut."

 

Josh couldn't help but smirk as Tyler scrambled to remove his clothes, arms shaking, shirt briefly getting tangled around his arms before he managed to shuck it off.  He began fumbling with his leggings with clumsy fingers, the tribal-print ones that made Tyler's ass look fucking incredible. Josh had sort of been staring at it all day in all of its perfect, perky glory.

 

"Wait," Josh said as Tyler reached down to pull his leggings off. The younger immediately stopped, looking inquisitively up at Josh for instructions. "Leave them on." Josh stepped forward into Tyler's space again, grabbing him by the shoulder and forcefully turning him around, before shoving him into the door again, smirking a bit at Tyler's wince.

 

Fuck, his ass _did_ look good in them, round and soft and grabbable. They were pretty fucking slutty leggings, if Josh was honest. He wasn't sure how Tyler got away with them.

 

"Fuck," Josh swore, keeping one hand between Tyler's shoulder blades to keep him anchored, the other one reaching down to palm Tyler's ass. "Fuck, your ass looks so good in these leggings. Do you know that, Ty? Do you know how slutty you look in them, begging for attention from every greasy perv who might've passed you today?" Josh slapped his ass once, watching it jiggle under his palm. Tyler jumped a bit, going up on his tiptoes, whimpering. "How many guys do you think thought about bending you over and fucking you today, huh? Shit, you probably wanted it, didn't you."

 

Tyler moaned, squirming underneath Josh's hands. Tyler was beginning to get really restless, now, panting against the wood of the door and a tent beginning to form in his leggings.

 

Josh grinned, grabbing Tyler by the hair, getting a hoarse cry in return, and dragging him over to the bed, throwing him down forcefully over the edge so he was bent at the hips, ass jutting out beautifully. Josh leaned over him, his chest to Tyler's back, and humped against his clothed ass with vigor, his own cock straining against his jeans. "You're just a toy. Made to be fucked,” he spat out, not hesitating to be brutal and degrading with his words. They’d run through this enough before, knew that objectification helped Tyler to let go and stop thinking.

 

He grabbed Tyler's hair again, yanking his head back. "You like cock, toy?"

 

Tyler whined loudly, voice breaking, before answering. "Yes, sir."

 

"Fuck," Josh answered eloquently, still humping Tyler, albeit a bit more slowly, trying to enjoy the moment. The way he had Tyler's head yanked back made his back dip beautifully, every bump in his spine visible. Josh wanted to drag his tongue up the whole thing and watch Tyler squirm. "You're such a slut. Just a cum dump. That's all you're good for. What are you good for, slut?"

 

"Taking cum," Tyler answered breathlessly.

 

"Whose cum? Just anyone's? You'd let any gross pervert nut on you, or do you have some standards?"

 

"Just you," Tyler whispers, hands grasping at the sheets. "I-I mean--just your cum, Sir. And--and, um, anyone else's you want me to take."

 

Josh laughed, letting go of his hair to instead shove the other's face into the mattress, ignoring the surprised grunt he got in return. "Maybe another time, whore," he entertains, "but tonight you're all mine."

 

With that he dug his fingers into the waistband of Tyler's leggings, making sure to get them under his briefs, as well, and slowly dragging the articles of clothing over the round firmness of Tyler's ass. Tyler's constant shaking made his ass jiggle just a bit, and Josh almost drooled at the sight. Fuck. He would never stop thanking the stars for letting Tyler be his.

 

Josh grabbed it, once, digging his fingers into the soft flesh before tearing his hand away and standing up, rushing to unbuckle his belt. "Since you're such a fucking slut," he started, finally getting the thing unbuckled and starting to pull it back through the loops of his jeans, "You probably need a little punishment. You can't be flaunting your ass everywhere, you know. It's my property. I get to decide when you flaunt it or not."

 

"Yes, Sir," Tyler answered, wriggling his ass a little like an invitation. Josh had to pause and palm himself through his jeans for a second, swearing, before folding his belt in half and snapping it against Tyler's ass without warning.

 

Tyler screamed, jolting against the bed and burying his head in the sheets. God.

 

"Jesus Christ, shut up," Josh muttered. "We don't want our neighbors to hear us, do we?"

 

Tyler groaned into the bed, the sound muffled. Josh just laughed and snapped the belt again.

 

Tyler was better prepared this time, merely whimpering, but his entire body still jolted at the slicing pain of the belt whipping against his bare ass. Josh knew it stung. He also knew it was exactly the kind of distraction Tyler needed from his thoughts.

 

Josh went on for a few more strikes before Tyler really started crying, limbs shaking.

 

"Please, please, Joshie, I swear I won't do it any more, I swear, please, just--please, touch me, Sir."

 

"What, baby boy's already hard from this? What a little masochist. Just dripping from being whipped a couple times with his Master's belt." Josh smirked, stepping forward to grab him by the hair again, pulling him off the bed, Tyler's legs barely stumbling backwards fast enough to keep up, still awkwardly hindered by the waistband of his leggings around his thighs, before shoving him down onto his knees in front of Josh. Tyler made an anguished noise at the crack of his knees hitting the wood floor, hard. There'd certainly be bruises there, tomorrow.

 

Josh threw the belt on the bed and began to hurriedly unbutton his jeans, beginning to grow jittery himself purely from being so fucking turned on. He could hardly look at Tyler without coming in his pants--he was the perfect picture of porn, eyes wide, worshipping and desperate, tear streaks already tracking down his cheeks, lips swollen and red from their makeout earlier. His pupils kept darting up to Josh's face and then dropping nervously, hands fidgeting in his lap, cock ridiculously hard and straining against his stomach, pre-cum beading at the tip. Fuck. Josh just wanted to fuck him now, hard in fast, but he knew Tyler liked it more when he drew it out and degraded him as much as possible. This was for Tyler, anyways. Not him.

 

"Okay, fuckslut," Josh started as he finally shoved his jeans and boxers down to his thighs, jacking himself slowly, hissing at the contact. Tyler's gaze was locked on his dick, eyes wide and mouth ajar, and he actually drooled a little bit over his bottom lip. Fuck, he was desperate for it. "You want my dick?"

 

Tyler nodded enthusiastically, eyes still locked on Josh's dick, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. "Yes, Joshie, please," he answered in a small voice, and shoot, Josh was definitely going to have to work on his stamina after this.

 

"Beg for it," Josh spat, reaching out and grabbing his hair again, forcing him to tilt his head upwards and meet Josh's eyes. "Beg for my cock in your mouth like the desperate slut you are."

 

Tyler licked his lips, squirming, but complied. "Please, please, Joshie," he whimpered, and fuck, Josh was so gone. "Please let me suck your cock, I want it so bad, Joshie, please, I need--I need it, please." He licked his lips again, swallowing. "Wanna suck your cock," he whispered, starting to drool a little again. "Wanna make you feel good...."

 

Fuck it, that was good enough for him. Sometimes he honestly couldn't believe the kind of filth that left Tyler's mouth. "Okay, baby, you can have it," he said releasing his grip on Tyler's hair.

 

Tyler immediately dropped his gaze back to Josh's cock and went to lap at the head, but Josh slapped him hard on the cheek--so hard Tyler actually lost his balance and sprawled to his side, crying out.

 

"Stop being greedy, whore," Josh growled as Tyler slowly pushed himself back to his knees, shakily. "I didn't say you could start."

 

"Sorry, Sir," Tyler whimpered out, dropping his gaze. His hands were shaking.

 

Josh sighed, reaching down to cradle Tyler's cheek, the younger one closing his eyes and leaning into Josh's touch. "It's okay, baby," he soothed smoothing his thumb over Tyler's cheekbone, "Just wait for my explicit permission next time, alright?" Tyler nodded against Josh's palm, before dragging his eyes back open and holding his head straight again. "Okay, pet. Go ahead."

 

And then Tyler was all over him, lapping at the tip a couple times before suckling on the head, raising a hand to fist what he didn't have in his mouth yet. Josh groaned, fisting a hand in his sub's hair, relishing in the moan he got in response. "Fuck, baby," he gasped, watching as Tyler began to bob his head on Josh's dick, swallowing more of his length every time. "Fucking made for this, you know that? Little cockslut."

 

Tyler whimpered in his throat, and Josh groaned at the wonders that did to his dick. Tyler was moaning around his cock like a whore, and Josh was going to blow his load soon if he didn't do something.

 

"So good, baby," he breathed. "Do you.... Ughf. Do you want my cum, baby boy? Want me to shoot it down your throat?"

 

Tyler nodded enthusiastically--well, as enthusiastically as he could with a dick down his throat--peering up at Josh through his eyelashes. He swallowed around Josh's cock, and the older swore, holding back a shout.

 

"Fuck. Okay, baby, I'll give it to you, but not in your throat. Gonna have to earn your way up to that one." He pulled Tyler off his dick by his hair, ignoring the pout he was giving Josh, gaze still fixated on his cock, now thoroughly lubricated with Tyler’s saliva. "Open wide," Josh ordered, and Tyler complied, opening his mouth wide open and sticking out his tongue.

 

Josh jacked himself fast and hard, and a few strokes later he was coming--he shouted as he spurted cum all over Tyler's face, not only getting it in his mouth, but also splattering his nose and cheeks, even managing to get some in Tyler's hair.

 

"Fuck, fuck," he swore to himself, closing his eyes and taking a second to recover from his orgasm, because holy _hell_.

 

When he opened them again, Tyler was still staring up at him obediently, mouth slightly open, unsure to do with the cum in his mouth.

 

"Don't swallow," Josh ordered, still breathing a bit heavy, "You haven't earned that right yet. Dribble it out of your mouth like the drooly whore you are."

 

Tyler rushed to obey, strings of spit and cum dribbling over his bottom lip and down his chin, and fuck.

 

Josh grabbed him by the arm, yanking him up and manhandling him onto the bed, before crawling over him and pinning his wrists. "Such a fucking whore," he growled, then attacked Tyler's neck.

 

He wasn't gentle--he bit down hard at the junction of Tyler's neck and shoulder, getting a shouted, "Fuck!" in return, before suckling on the skin there, relishing in the feeling of Tyler's body squirming beneath his, hard cock leaking pre-cum onto Josh's stomach.

 

He licked over the wound before moving to Tyler's throat, sucking more hickies into his skin and drawing more moans and whimpers from Tyler's throat. He felt so powerful like this, his broader body completely covering Tyler's own and just having complete control over the other's.

 

"Joshie," Tyler whimpered, "Joshie, please, please touch me, I need this, need you,"

 

"Patience, pet," Josh answered, and Tyler groaned, throwing his head back.

 

He took his sweet time licking down to Tyler's chest, taking one pert nipple in his mouth and sucking, using his hand to twist the other. Tyler howled, squirming and panting, fighting to keep his hands from grabbing Josh by the hair and push him lower to where he wanted him.

 

Josh huffed out a laugh before continuing his descent down to Tyler's belly button, licking over and then dipping his tongue into the cup,  Tyler's hands thrashing on the bedsheets beside him.

 

"Joshie! Joshie, please, please, oh god, I can't, I need--"

 

"Shhh, sh," Josh shushes him, kissing him just beneath his navel. "If you can't control yourself then you don't get to cum, remember?"

 

Tyler actually started to cry a bit at that, but tampered down on his thrashing a little, grasping at the sheets. "Josh," he whispered.

 

Josh smiled against his skin, before pulling away and hooking his fingers into the waistband of Tyler's leggings again, still tangled around his thighs. He dragged them off slowly, Tyler obediently letting him adjust his legs as needed until they were off and chucked carelessly onto the floor, and Tyler was in front of Josh in all of his gorgeous, naked glory.

 

And God, even as fucked up and filthy as he was, he was beautiful.

 

Overwhelmed with some indescribable feeling, Josh hooked his arms under Tyler’s thighs and dragged him closer, leaning down to mouth at his left hipbone, still a bit yellow from a healing bruise that Josh had inflicted the last time they’d fucked like this. Josh suckled gently at it now, before biting down and getting a helpless thrust into the air in return, Tyler shouting incoherently above him. By now, Josh knew, Tyler was likely beginning to lose a lot of his words, most of his speech reduced down to vaguely pleasured noises, sobs, and butchered attempts of Josh’s name.

 

He huffed a laugh against his skin and moved down, kissing and nibbling at the meat of Tyler’s inner thighs. Tyler was shaking and quivering so badly by now Josh had to keep a firm hand on both of his legs to simply keep them still, restraining them from the violent quivering and twitching they wanted to do. He took his time, kissing and licking and biting down both of them, but completely ignoring what Tyler needed him to pay attention to most.

 

“Jo… Joshie,” Tyler slurred, tossing his head from side to side, restless. “Puh, please, Joshhh, pwea--please, ah, ah,” and then descended into a vague noise of either pleasure or impatience. Probably both.

 

Josh smiled happily against the skin of his thigh, thoroughly marked up and bruised by him, now. “Remember, pet, patience,” he soothed, gently kissing over a hickey he’d just left. “It’s a virtue. Keep holding on for me and I might let you come, deal?”

 

Tyler only exhaled shakily and nodded, whimpering.

 

Josh kissed his thigh one last time before pulling back a bit and pushing Tyler’s thighs up, up until he was on display for Josh, knees pushed up against his chest. Josh took two fingers and leaned up, pressing them to Tyler’s lips. “Suck, slut,” he ordered, and Tyler wasted no time, quickly taking the digits into his mouth and sucking them like he would Josh’s dick, lapping and licking at them. At this point, Josh wasn’t sure if Tyler would even know the difference between a dick and someone’s fingers, he was so far gone.

 

“Okay, okay, that’s enough, it’s not a dick,” he said, pulling them out of Tyler’s mouth, before leaning back, spitting on Tyler’s hole, and shoving one digit in.

 

Tyler made a loud, open-mouthed noise that Josh wasn’t sure how to classify, but it was hot and Josh’s dick was definitely ready for action again, if the throb he felt in his pelvis was any indication. “Fuck,” he swore, and began to pump the digit in and out, watching Tyler’s entrance take it and wishing it was taking his dick instead.

 

Tyler made some more high-pitched noises, thrusting back onto Josh’s hand, and when Josh glanced up to check on him, he was squeezing his eyes shut and twisting his hands in the sheets near his head, mouth ajar and drooling slightly, chin still covered in spit and cum. It was a beautiful sight, really.

 

Josh returned his focus to his task at hand and  added another finger, drizzling some more spit onto his hole where Josh’s fingers continued to pump in and out. Fuck, he didn’t think he could wait anymore.

 

WIthout warning he yanked his fingers out and shoved his jeans the rest of the way off his legs, ignoring Tyler’s whine of protest. He shuffled forward further in-between Tyler’s legs, hissing as he took his dick in his hand, the other hand holding Tyler’s leg up.

 

“What are you, slut?” he demanded of Tyler, nudging the head of his dick between his cheeks but not penetrating, not yet.

 

“D--uhm, I’m, ungh, a-a toy, Masterr,”  Tyler managed, and Josh felt a swell of pride that his baby was still able to use his words when he was so far gone.

 

“That’s right, baby,” he cooed, continuing to tease Tyler with the head of his dick, thrusting gently between his cheeks. “Just a cumdump, right? That’s all you’re good for… and cumdumps don’t think, do they, toy?”

 

Tyler shook his head, dragging his gaze up to meet Josh’s. His pupils were completely blown, eyes hazy but also intense and desperate, “N-no, Sir,” he concurred, and Josh smiled at him, proudly.

 

“That’s a good boy,” he cooed, before guiding his dick into Tyler’s entrance, pushing in slowly.

 

They both groaned as he bottomed out, both panting heavily, but Josh recovered quickly, letting himself lean forward over Tyler so he was covering him completely, hands going to cover Tyler’s wrists where they were already lying limp on the bed and pinned them down. He was hovering right above Tyler’s face in this position, and it made it easy to gauge his reaction to whatever Josh was doing.   
  
Also it was just… really hot to watch Tyler moan while Josh fucked him.

 

Without further ado, he drew his hips back and began fucking into Tyler steadily, albeit roughly, relishing every choked moan and whimper that came with each of his thrusts. The bedframe was hitting the wall with every roll of his hips and Tyler was whimpering high in his throat beneath him, keeping his eyes locked with Josh’s, and fuck, this was… intense.

 

“Da,” Tyler said intelligibly, “Don’t… ungh, go harder, _please_ ,” he begged, drooling out the corner of his mouth.

 

Just to fuck with him, Josh began to slow down.

 

Tyler’s eyes went from half-lidded to wide open, almost panicking. “Joshie, Joshie, _please_ , fuck, please keep going, I-I can’t, I _need_ , I, I,” he seemed to lose his words, then, and just began crying, still gasping at every slow thrust Josh gave him.

 

And because Josh might just be a little bit sadistic, he laughed,  but then kissed Tyler’s neck sweetly and complied, speeding up his thrusts and shifting the angle, hoping he was maybe hitting Tyler’s sweet spot.

 

He must’ve done something right, because Tyler screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as tears continued to leak out of them. “Oh, _God_ , yes, Joshie, yes, yes, _yesrightthere_! Unh, ungh, oh, oh God--”

 

“Jesus _Christ_ , pipe down,” Josh snapped, and lifted a hand from one of Tyler’s wrists to reach for his throat instead. “Don’t forget, you can’t come unless I say you can, pet.” Tyler wailed at that, ending on a choked sound as Josh squeezed down as his throat a bit tighter. “You’re mine. You wanna come, you gotta beg for it, you fucking slut.”

 

Josh loosened his grasp a bit so Tyler could rasp out a few words, Tyler taking a moment to even put anything together, most just sobbing and scrabbling at the sheets. “Please, Master, pleasepleaseplease,” he begged, “Please, Daddy, want it, need it so _bad_ , I,” he inhaled wildly through his sobs, before continuing, “Been tryin’ to be good for you, Daddy, please, please, I can’t--I need--I’m--!” he couldn’t seem to manage much more than that, lapsing back into sobs and scrabbling at the sheets wildly.

 

Hell, it was a sight that Josh couldn’t believe he had.

 

“Okay,” he finally said, still thrusting, moving his hand up to rest up against Tyler’s jawbone instead, “Okay, you can cum.”

 

That seemed to be the only thing holding Tyler back, because he didn’t even touch himself--seconds later he was shouting out an aggrieved noise, body rolling in uncontrolled spasms as he finally came, releasing in heavy spurts that landed on Josh’s chest and Tyler’s whole torso, a bit even managing to add to the mess on his face. He cried his way through it, hands relinquishing their hold on the sheets to scrabble and scratch at Josh’s shoulders instead.

 

He shuddered his way through his aftershocks, mouth ajar and drooling, cheeks streaked with tears, and fuck, _fuck_ , that was it for Josh and his hips stuttered to a stop as he came in Tyler, mouth opening in silent bliss, only making one short choked sound as he released inside of him.

 

They both collapsed in a messy heap as soon as Josh finished, breathing heavily, Tyler’s breath stuttered and shuddery as he struggled to keep it under control.

  
Even though he was exhausted, Josh carefully pulled out of Tyler and settled delicately next to him, pulling him close to his chest and stroking his back as Tyler began to sob again. “Shhh, shh,” he soothed, softly letting his fingertips trace up and down his spine. “It’s okay, baby, you’re okay. You did great, sweetheart."

 

It was--kind of gross, actually, Tyler already covered in spit and cum as it was, now adding snot and tears to the mess he was crying into Josh's shoulder, but it was also just... nice. To hold Tyler and soothe them after they'd both been sexually and mentally exhausted.

 

Tyler's sobs tapered off pretty quickly, though, and he buried himself in Josh's shoulder, murmuring something over and over, and when Josh turned his head to hear better, all he could catch was, "Thank you, Daddy, thank you, thank you," on repeat, like a mantra, fingers curled loosely at the hollow of Josh's throat.

 

Josh hummed, kissing Tyler on the crown of his head. "Shh, you're okay, baby, you're okay. Come back to me, now. You're okay."

 

It took a few minutes, but Tyler slowly came down from his subspace, not without some major coaxing and soothing from Josh. He relaxed in increments until he was finally completely limp, breathing in shuddery breaths with every inhale and releasing them slowly. "That's it, love," Josh murmured. "It's alright."

 

Tyler made a vague noise of acknowledgement, breathing in Josh's scent and exhaling it steadily. "Wow," he finally said. "That was--that was good."

 

Josh huffed out a laugh, kissing his ear. "Yeah?"

 

"Yeah, that was--that was perfect. I really needed that tonight. Thank you." Tyler pulled away from Josh's neck to nuzzle their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, looking fondly up at him. "I love you."

 

Josh smiled, kissing him softly on the lips, ignoring the mess of cum and spit that was still slathered all over them. "I love you, too." He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. "Think you can get up?"

 

Tyler laughed and shook his head. "I'd be shocked if I could even lift a finger right now. I feel like I just got run over by a freight train."

 

Josh winced internally. "Sorry."

 

Tyler snorted, snuggling back into Josh's shoulder. "M'fine," he mumbled. "Just tired."

 

Josh made a face and pulled back a little bit. He loved him, but he’d had enough saliva slathered over his shoulder for one day. “Well, alright, but I’m getting a washrag first, at least. You’re getting cum all over me.”

 

“Oh no, what a nightmare,” Tyler mumbled sleepily, but he was smirking a bit as Josh left the bed for the bathroom.

 

He came back moments later with a hot washrag soaked through with soapy water, and Josh would be lying if his dick didn’t twitch the tiniest bit when Tyler moaned softly as Josh gently washed the cum and spit off of him, with care. He sighed, laughing a bit at Tyler’s hiss when he tentatively tried to clean off his dick. They had done enough for one night. For a few nights, really.

 

He took care of himself quickly enough and chucked the washrag into the bathroom, not caring where it landed, and snuggled back into the bed with Tyler, throwing the covers over them and spooning Tyler gently, arm thrown over Tyler’s waist. “I love you,” he whispered warmly into the other’s ear, but Tyler was already fast asleep.

 

 


End file.
